Behind Closed Doors
by jennieman
Summary: Locked doors are usually locked for a reason, and should generally stay that way. Rated for suggestivness and stupid humour JT


A/N: What can I say? I don't know. I know, I know, work on Mind Games already. Well, you'll all be happy to hear I have finally gotten over my writer's block and am currently working on chapter eight. But don't expect it out for another few days. University has started again, and I'm swamped with readings, essays, assignments…you name it. So in the mean time, here's this little piece of amusement to have a look at it. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! Love ya'll!

Behind Closed Doors

Theresa giggled breathlessly as Jay placed feather light kisses down her neck, slowly moving to her shoulder, down to her bare chest. His fingertips lightly squeezed her hip before his hand slid under her back, arching her up towards him. She bit back a moan and smiled in delight as his lips brushed over her skin, barely touching her yet leaving her to feel as though she was captured in the deepest embrace.

"Jaaayyy…"she drawled, giggling as his lips brushed against her stomach.

"Whhaaaat…." he drawled back, continuing his downward journey, lips now brushing against her hip. She smiled down at him fondly.

"We should really get up now, or everyone's gonna wonder where we are," she sighed, fingers running gently through his hair. He sighed in rapture and laid his head on her stomach, a hand still gently stroking her thigh. Jay smiled as his lover's hands moved down to his shoulders, rubbing gently, soothingly. He moaned softly, nuzzling into her stomach.

"For someone who wants to get up, you sure aren't making it easy, or very convincing," he murmured huskily, shifting up to capture her lips. Theresa smiled at the tender kiss, and pulled him down into a warm embrace, his body resting atop of hers.

"I know," she sighed, stroking his back softly. "Though I never said I wanted to get up. Just that we should."

"Mmm," came the noncommittal grunt of a reply. She snorted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jay twisted his neck to face her, questioning look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, pushing his body up slightly, resting on his elbows. "Looks to me like you want to do something else."

"You would say that," Theresa rolled her eyes as Jay chuckled, leaning down to nibble at her neck, earning a slight gasp from the redhead beneath him. She rocked her hips against him. "Though I think it's you that wants to do something else."

"Mmm, or just someone else," he murmured, hands decidedly stroking her body now, as her legs tightened around him. "I'm sure we won't be that missed."

"Jay, it's almost eleven, and we're usually up by nine at the latest," she pointed out, trying to ignore the bolts of excitement shooting through her body as his hands skilfully manoeuvred her body, knowing exactly how and where to touch her. Her resolve was quickly crumbling.

"Well then, I think we deserve a day to sleep in, don't you?" he asked as he twitched his fingers deftly against her, earning a gasping moan in reply. "I'm glad you agree."

Theresa scowled up at her lover who simply smiled back at her. She pouted a moment before his fingers twitched again, and she was sent into another wave of euphoria, moaning into his shoulder. Jay laughed, a deep, husky tone against her ear, and slid his hands up her body, bringing her closer in his embrace. She whimpered as he slid into her slowly, her hips bucking against him. He stilled her movements with a strong hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience love. I intend to keep you here all day," Jay smirked down at his flushed and pouting Theresa, and leaned down to kiss her, his body moving deeper within hers. He moaned in satisfaction as she tightened around him, and he buried his face in her shoulder with a sigh.

Archie frowned and looked at the clock. It was half past eleven, and neither Jay nor Theresa was up yet. It was starting to get suspicious. Usually they were up fairly early, actually usually right on schedule most days. Jay especially, that kid was like clockwork.

"Hey guys, you think everything's all right? I mean, Jay and Theresa aren't up yet. Maybe something's wrong?" he voiced his concerns to the group, currently lounging around the television. Atlanta glanced over at him and frowned, noticing he was right. She shrugged.

"Maybe they're finally just sleeping in, like normal teenagers do," she said, focusing back on the show.

"Maybe," Archie agreed. Herry and Odie both shrugged while Neil ignored everyone but himself. An evil smirk came over Archie's face as he turned to Herry and Odie. "Hey guys. You wanna go prank Jay?"

"Always," Herry smirked right back, Odie rubbing his hands together gleefully, sinister look on his face. Atlanta shook her head at them.

"It was nice knowing you three. Jay's gonna kill you, ya know," she sighed. Herry shrugged as they walked to the stairs.

"It'll be worth it," he grinned and disappeared up the stairs. Gathering up a few necessary items, they crept quietly up to the third floor, sole domain of Jay and Theresa. They tiptoed to Jay's door and gently tested the handle. Locked. Odie grinned and moved Archie aside, whisking out a lock pick. Archie and Herry exchanged questioning glances, but shrugged it off as Odie worked.

The tiniest of clicks was heard and all three grinned. Archie went to push the door open, but paused as he heard a small noise coming from within. It had sounded like…a moan? He frowned and shook his head, thinking he was hearing things. He motioned to the other two, who got ready. Odie readied the camera, while Herry lifted the bucket of miscellaneous goo to throw on Jay. Archie swung open the door and the three stampeded in, prepared to completely prank their illustrious leader.

They really hadn't counted on that so called leader to be currently in bed with the resident psychic. Or to be more exact, in bed, naked, having sex with, said resident psychic. A rather startled Jay and Theresa looked up at a rather startled Odie, Herry and Archie. All paused momentarily and then…

Atlanta jumped as she heard a loud scream emanating from upstairs. A scream that definitely belonged to Theresa, not Jay.

"GET OUT! Get out, get out, get out!" screamed the voice again, closely followed by the slamming of a door, and a stampede of boys down the stairs. Atlanta stared in bewilderment as all three boys raced into the living room, red faced and frightened.

"What the hell?" she questioned bluntly. "I thought you guys were pranking Jay."

"We were!" Odie cried, dark face now stained crimson.

"So why was Theresa screaming?" Atlanta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because! They were….and she was…and he….you know!" Archie cried, making gestures to try and imply what exactly was happening in the bedroom prior to their invasion. Atlanta blinked at him, completely missing what he was trying to say. Neil finally looked up from his mirror.

"Oh man, you mean you guys walked in on them? That's hilarious! Lanta's right, you're dead meat now!" he cried, laughing hysterically as Atlanta gaped at them.

"Oh no, you didn't? Oh, guys, you are sooo dead," she said sympathetically. They gaped back.

"Wait a minute, you knew about them? And you didn't think to warn us maybe!" Archie cried, cowering as footsteps sounded down the stairs. "Oh shit!"

"Well, usually they stay in Theresa's bedroom, soo…."Atlanta trailed off as Jay sauntered into the kitchen. They all held their breaths as he got a glass of water and wandered into the living room, enjoying the looks of fear on their faces.

"You know…" he began, inwardly smirking as Herry, Odie and Archie squirmed under his penetrating gaze. "Doors are usually locked for a reason. Which means picking them, is not a very good idea."

That said, he turned to go back upstairs. Odie blinked at his freakishly calm leader.

"That's it? You're not, uh, gonna hand out some punishment to us?" he questioned meekly, fearing Jay's wrath. Jay turned back to them, malicious smirk now very clear on is face.

"Oh it's not me you have to be worried about. You three are gonna have one very pissed off little redheaded psychic on your hands, once I get her calmed down," he grinned evilly, letting that little thought sink into their minds. He turned back to the stairs. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do just that. And if you guys wouldn't mind, _not_ interrupting us this time, that would be great."

Wandering back upstairs, he left three very frightened young men in the living room with a smirking Neil and Atlanta.

"Soo….I don't think I wanna be here when she finally calms down enough to come out of his room. Do you guys?" Archie spoke up first. Odie shook his head emphatically.

"Hell no. Let's get outta here," agreed Herry. With that, they all bolted for Herry's truck, not knowing where they were running to, and not really caring at that moment. Neil and Atlanta exchanged glances and laughed at their friends' misfortune before settling down to enjoy an afternoon of silent, uninterrupted television viewing for once.

Jay chuckled quietly to himself as he heard the front door slam, and Herry's tires squeal as they took off. They could run, but they couldn't hide once Theresa decided to find them. He walked calmly back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat down beside Theresa, passing her the water. She too was red faced with embarrassment, though her eyes were also slightly puffy from a few tears. She gave Jay a grateful smile, sipping the water slowly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Theresa drank the water, occasionally offering Jay a sip. He kissed her shoulder softly, playing with her fiery curls, patiently waiting for her to be done. Taking the empty glass from her, he set it down gently, and turned back to his silent lover. He smiled at her and gently pushed her back down against the bed. She looked up at him, wide eyed and startled. He smirked and kissed her.

"Now…where were we?" he murmured huskily against her lips.

"You can't be serious," Theresa said, completely unamused. Jay fixed her a steady look.

"Oh I am. I told you I was keeping you here all day, and I intend to do just that," he said honestly, shuffling out of his pants and under the blankets with her. She sighed and shook her head, smile on her face as Jay's hands once again wandered her body, his lip deciding to join them. He smirked as she moaned in delight once more, smug at the thought of pleasuring her.

"Jaaayyy…" she whimpered as his fingers brushed against her ever so gently. He grinned.

"Whaaaatt…." he whispered back, holding back a laugh. Her lips brushed his earlobe as she pressed tightly against him.

"Make love to me," she murmured, and suddenly he no longer had the urge to laugh. He captured her lips fiercely, softly, laying atop of her once more, his body tingling with the anticipation of knowing hers again. All thoughts of the earlier break in were pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on answering her request. For the rest of the day.


End file.
